


A Chance Encounter

by VampireZelda



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Created from Discord RP, F/M, Human vs. Monster Gang, Multiple Universes Colliding Into One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireZelda/pseuds/VampireZelda
Summary: Your name is Akira. You work at the library, play in a swing band at Grillby's most nights, and have a cat named Andromeda.But is that the true you? You're really part of a human gang that was created for the mysterious purpose of sabotaging the most powerful Monster Gang in Ebott City, which includes all the skeletons and fire elementals that were brought over when certain universes collided.It's just another day in Ebott City, and you're trying to get to work. But little do you know, fate has other plans in store for you....





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little something I thought of when the discord crew first started our Mob AU RP; how I really wanted my character to meet Blueberry. I'm not sure if I'll keep this a one time thing or add to it, but if I do it'll probably be little snippets of other instances in Akira's life where she intereacts with others.
> 
> As always constructive criticism is always appreciated since I'm just a budding fanfic writer, and I do have a tumblr I futz around on if you wanna check it out here at https://vampirezelda.tumblr.com/ .

It was just supposed to be a normal day for you, take your sports bike to work and check out books to the numerous amount of people that came in and when your shift ended you would go to band practice. At least, that’s what was supposed to happen.

You were currently sitting on the side of the road, smoke coming from your bike, scrolling through your phone looking for a mechanic shop nearby. So much for getting to work today. Close to the top there was a shop called Blue’s Auto Shop. Looked pretty normal for an independent shop, but it had a lot of bad reviews. Checking closely, you see the shop is run by a monster, which is why most of the reviews are terrible; monster racism seemed to be the obvious case.

It was only down the road, so you switched the bike to neutral before starting to push, sweat swiftly collecting on your brow. Good thing you decided on a sturdy pair of boots to wear to work. It’s been a long time since you had to push your bike anywhere, and an oddity you had to do this in the first place, considering you had brought it in for its regular maintenance just earlier in the week.

Once there, you set the bike’s kickstand up, lock your helmet onto the bike itself, and lean over your knees breathless and gulping in air, wiping back the sweat collected on your face with the back of your gloved hands. The brick building was in good condition, with its multiple car garage openings and lifts shown inside. To the right of those was a separate area for customers, likely where you would need to go and see if they would be able to fix up your bike.

You take off your gloves and shove them into your leather jacket, removing that to reveal your cardigan and t-shirt. Brushing off your jeans, you open the door and step inside a cozy little waiting area with a skeleton monster sitting behind a pristine looking counter, reading a thick book that looked like it was about mechanics. As soon as the monster sees you though, he sets down the book and sits at attention, flashing you a bright smile. “HELLO THERE HUMAN! WHAT CAN I HELP YOU WITH TODAY? DO YOU PERHAPS HAVE A VEHICLE THAT NEEDS TO BE FIXED OR SERVICED? THE MAGNIFICENT MECHANIC BLUE CAN CERTAINLY DO THAT FOR YOU DEPENDING ON THE ISSUES!” 

You show a small smile at Blue’s enthusiasm, walking up to the counter and leaning on it in and sagging in relief. “Yeah, my sports bike broke down up the road and I pushed it down here hoping you could take a look at it and see what was wrong. I actually just took it in for maintenance, so I’m not sure what the issue could be.” You scratch the back of your head awkwardly, braid thankfully staying in place from the strenuous exercise.

Blue’s eyes widen at hearing your story, and he jumps down from his seat to come around the counter, easily just an inch or two shorter than your meager height of 5’2. He goes out the same door you came through, and since he didn’t say anything, you decide to follow, standing behind him as he examines your bike for a brief moment before nodding to himself.

“MWEH! YES, I BELIEVE I CAN FIX THIS UP IN A JIFFY! I SHALL TAKE IT INTO THE SHOP AND WE CAN GO BACK TO THE WAITING AREA AND DISCUSS HOW YOU’LL BE PAYING FOR THIS! YOU CAN WAIT FOR ME BACK THERE!” He motions back towards where you both were inside and you comply while Blue pushes your bike with ease into his workshop, briefly seeing another skeleton peek their head out of a room from the back and speak to him before disappearing. 

While waiting for Blue you decide to call into work, telling them you’ll be very late considering your ride broke down. They weren’t happy about it, but ultimately glad you wouldn’t be taking the entire day off. As soon as you pocket your phone Blue is walking into the waiting area, gathering some papers from various spots underneath his counter. 

“YOU PROBABLY ARE NOT AWARE, BUT THIS SHOP REQUIRES PAYMENT IN MONSTER GOLD, OR YOU CAN LOOK AT THIS PAPER I HAVE HERE THAT HAS THE CONVERSION FOR THE DAY FROM GOLD TO HUMAN CURRENCY. THE PRICE IN HUMAN CURRENCY IS A BIT MORE EXPENSIVE CONSIDERING WE ARE A MONSTER SHOP, BUT WE DO THE JOB THE SAME, NO! EVEN BETTER THAN SOME HUMAN MECHANICS AROUND! YOU WON’T FIND A BETTER MECHANIC ANYWHERE ELSE!” Blue grins up at you, stars literally forming in his eye sockets as he gives his speech to you, hands waving and pointing at the paper to emphasize his point.

Well, you can’t really take your bike anywhere else considering you have work to get to, so you’ll just have to fork over the fee in human money and take the hit. You dig your wallet out of your pocket and take out your debit card, gazing at it forlornly. “I don’t have enough monster gold on me, so we’ll have to do this with my human money. How long would you estimate the repairs will take? I was actually on my way to work when my bike broke down…” You fidget with the ends of your shirt, hoping it wouldn’t be too difficult of a fix.

Blue thinks for a moment, a determined look on his face once you mention your predicament. “AT MOST, TWO HOURS! BUT THAT’S IF IT’S SOMETHING SERIOUS…..WHICH I DOUBT IS THE CASE WITH YOUR BIKE! YOU SEEM TO KEEP IT IN GREAT CONDITION! I’LL START ON IT NOW, AND YOU CAN WAIT HERE IF YOU WOULD LIKE? THERE IS ALSO A MONSTER CAFE JUST TWO DOORS DOWN, THEY SERVE GREAT DOUGHNUTS AND CIDER!” Blue gives you a thumbs up and scurries off to the workshop, leaving you to determine whether or not you want to grab a bite to eat or sit around playing games on your phone for the entire time. 

Your rumbling stomach decides for you, and you laze out the door and over a couple doors down to where there’s a very pastel purple brick building that has an amazing smell wafting from it. Walking inside the bell tinkles overhead to signal a customer, and you immediately notice that the shop is crawling with itty-bitty spider monsters and one humanoid spider lady behind the counter, tending to her wares. You can do this Akira, they’re monsters, not non-sentient spiders you find wandering your house in search of food and eventually get captured by your cat, Andromeda.

You take a deep breath and carefully walk to the counter, spiders making way for you if they’re on the ground. The spider lady takes one look at you and giggles behind one of her many hands, eyes narrowed in mirth. “Ahuhuhu dearie, you aren’t afraid of spiders, now are you? Such a silly thing to be afraid of, we don’t bite…..unless you want us to of course~ My name is Muffet by the way, I run this cafe with my lovely family you see around you.” Muffet grabs a pen and pad with a pair of hands and leaves the others to do miscellaneous work. “Now what is it you would like today, dearie? Our Spider doughnuts and spider ciders are the most popular items at the cafe, made by spiders, of spiders, for spiders!”

Blushing at her forward statement, you scan the items lined in the bakery cabinet she has showcased right next to the register, various pastries and desserts looking decadent and freshly made. You decide to erase the “of spiders” comment from your mind and take a leap of faith, since most monster food you’ve eaten has tasted incredible. “I’ll take two spider doughnuts and a spider cider, to-go please.” You fish out what monster gold you do have, knowing it would be enough to at least pay for some food.

“That will be nine gold, dearie~” Muffet voices, and you hand the exact amount over, stepping to the side to wait for your items to be packaged up for you. Looking around the shop, you admire the pastel purple, black, pink, and creams that decorate the walls and furniture, creating a sort of goth look if you were to be honest. Muffet did have the goth lolita look pulled off very well, her entire ensemble flowing nicely with the way she did her shop up. The other customers were enjoying their own meals, chatting eagerly with each other or sitting alone, headphones covering their ears trying to concentrate on the work in front of them.

Muffet tapped you on the shoulder during your people-watching and handed you your drink and bag, waving as you left the shop with a little “come back soon, dearie~!” You decided to walk back to Blue’s mechanic shop and wait out your bike’s servicing and read through some of the messages you’ve gotten from other members of your group, since some of them might concern tonight’s band practice.

When you approach the service entrance though, you overhear Blue and another voice talking amongst themselves about something. “PAPY, I TOLD YOU TIME AND AGAIN, NOT TO BE LATE TO THE MEETINGS! MR. GASTER NEEDS US TO BE VERY CAREFUL WITH WHAT HAPPENS AROUND US, SINCE THE INCIDENT!”

“You always know what’s best for me bro, but shouldn’t we take this behind closed doors? Somewhere others might not be able to eavesdrop as easily….”

You peek around the side of the service entrance and see Blue working on your bike, with the other standing next to him observing and handing him tools when he needs them. Both of their backs are turned towards you so you quietly move towards the waiting room entrance, slipping inside and plopping down into a seat. Take it easy Akira, they didn’t see you and you have some intel to tell to your bandmates when you meet up. 

Now that you think about it, one of the members of your band said she constantly meets up with a Blue to go street racing and play videogames with. Perhaps this is the one she’s talking about? It wouldn’t hurt to ask at least.

You set your cafe items down and open the door to the mechanic shop, letting your presence be known to the skeletons by your bike. “Hey, Blue? Do you by any chance know a Kollin? She said she hangs out with you sometimes.” You’re feeling pretty awkward now, being stared at by two skeletons. Attention grabbing isn’t really your thing, blending in with the shadows is more your style. You look anywhere but the two of them, admiring the only other car in the shop. It was a blue muscle car, definitely used for racing.

Blue stares at you for a second, a curious look on his face. He brightens though, and sets his tools down in favor of walking into your line of sight and smiling at you encouragingly. “WHY YES! WE PLAY MANY VIDEOGAMES, SOME OF WHICH INCLUDE….STREET RACING! WE USUALLY HAVE A SET NIGHT WE PLAY, WHEN WE BOTH ARE NOT BUSY.” He hesitated on his last words, glancing at his brother when he said them. Perhaps his brother didn’t know he was street racing with Kollin on certain nights? That’s not something you’d want to get between.

“Oh, I was right then! You know she’s one of the swing band members then. We both perform in it at Grillby’s on certain nights. I knew I recognized your name from somewhere.” You step back a bit from Blue being just a bit too close for comfort, and look to your bike. It seemed to be in even better shape than before, now that you were taking an even closer look. “How is she? Doesn’t seem like the damage was too bad if you aren’t taking her apart.”

Blue huffs and stomps on the ground once, hands on his hipbones. “THE PEOPLE YOU WENT TO BEFORE HAD PUT TOO MUCH OIL IN YOUR BIKE, WHICH IS WHY IT WAS SMOKING! I’LL NEED TO DRAIN THE EXCESS OUT FOR YOU, BUT ONCE THAT IS DONE YOU WILL BE GOOD TO GO. IF IT CONTINUES TO SMOKE, BRING IT BACK AND I SHALL SEE WHAT THE PROBLEM IS FREE OF CHARGE!”

He goes back to your bike, and with his brother staring at you oddly, you take that as your cue to go back to your food, munching on the spider doughnut happily, enjoying the flavor it imparts on your taste-buds before tingling and disappearing, since monster food doesn’t need to be digested.

You shoot off some texts back and forth between the band members, and before long Blue is back in the waiting area with a triumphant smile on his face and a smudge of oil on his cheek, gesturing to you to come over to the counter. You throw away the empty bag and drink cup and saunter over, looking at the receipts Blue has written up. That….doesn’t seem as expensive as other mechanic shops, especially since he’s an independent one. “Are you sure this is the right price? It seems somewhat low, even when you said there would be a higher price with human currency.”

“IS IT? IT’S WHAT WE’VE ALWAYS DONE WHEN WE FIRST OPENED UP THE SHOP, BUT I ONLY DID WHAT OTHER MONSTERS WOULD, AND OFFERED A FAIR PRICE!” 

You hesitate only a moment before handing over your debit card, then grabbing a tissue and wiping away the oil spot on Blue’s face. “It uh, didn’t get all of the oil off, but you can probably do a better job than me at smudging it.” You coughed, trying to hide the embarrassing blush you had going on. Wait, why were you blushing? That didn’t make sense, you were just helping him with the oil spot...

After the transaction went through Blue handed your card back a bit more blue on the cheeks, you signed the receipt, and he wished you a good rest of the day. You waved and exited the shop, surprised when you noticed your bike had been moved to outside the shop’s doors itself. Guess Blue’s brother must have done that. 

You hop on and don your helmet, then slip your gloves on, kicking up the stand and starting the bike. With a twist of your hand you accelerate forward, and your only thought is, is that you’re gonna enjoy seeing more of Blue, be it at Grillby’s or during a job. 

Did you forget to mention you were in a gang? With Blue’s smarts and charisma you two would be dancing around each other just to make sure the other didn’t figure out who they really were. Little did he know you already had the upper hand.


End file.
